Number of the Beast
by Lord Splattergore
Summary: A 6.6.6 special. A fan fiction story of epic proportions!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the franchises showcased in this fan fiction project. That responsibility falls under the jurisdiction of Studio Gainax, Monolithsoft and/or the Namco-Bandai Group. This is just a mere non-profit fan fiction story done for fun so please don't sue and anything like that._

Without further ado, Gorath, formerly of Ultima Tech Inc, creators of The Return of Atomsk, Revenge of Raharu, and a Mamimi Fairy Tail, proudly presents a 6.6.6 special:

**THE NUMBER OF THE BEAST**

In a moderately large Japanese suburb, a young man, dressed in a traditional junior high uniform, walked to school, alone as always. The young man was of a small build, had pale skin, brunette hair, and deep blue eyes. Why a native to Japan had such off colored eyes was a mystery, but perhaps his link to the higher power, Atomsk, was somehow related.

'Life sucks so much now that she's gone.'

He slowed down to a complete stop as he approached the center of a bridge. He seemed to be contemplating something as he looked down the creek. Further down was the bridge where his elder brother's ex and his younger years crush, Mamimi Samejima, would hang out when she ditched classes. In fact, she was even there before and after school the majority of the time.

'Life is meaningless without my friends.'

He briefly thought about his classmates, Gaku, Masashi, and most importantly, Eri Ninamori. Once they were pretty close, but in the past couple of years they grew distant. Especially the latter, especially after he started taking illicit drugs.

That's right, at fourteen years old, Naota Nandaba was an alcoholic as well as a crack addict. It was his only way of dealing with Haruko's rejection of him. And ultimately, the way she betrayed him, the way she used him like a toy then tossed him in the dumpster after she no longer had any use for him.

Without much more thinking, he ran for the railing. He intended to dive into the creek, headfirst.

A raven haired wonder, not more than a few meters behind, was nostalgic for a few split seconds, but then it dawn on her, his intentions. "Naota-kun!"

She managed to catch his ankles and tried to pull him over the railing with all of her strength. Luckily for her, Naota was a lightweight with his diet of drugs.

"Naota, what in the hell were you thinking?"

"Oh, like you care! Stuck up rich bitch!"

"Stop deceiving yourself, damn brat! You're the only real friend I have!"

"Come on class rep, why don't you go hang out with your rich friends?"

Without thinking, she slapped him across the face. However, she regretted her actions afterwards. "Oh Kami, I'm so sorry!"

'Since when has she apologized for anything?' The boy thought darkly. He was even taken further aback when she embraced him. 'Whoa, something's definitely wrong with her.'

"I'm so sorry, Naota-kun."

666-Section Divider-999

In another dimension...

The girl's tears would not stop as she sobbed in the elder women's chest. They were being locked in the detention center of an ancient temple, one far more shady than anything constructed by the infamous Ormus.

The brown haired woman stroked the pink haired girl's hair as she tried to sooth her, though she was quite shaken herself. "It's okay, MOMO, they'll come for us." It was no more than a year ago she came to realize that she loved this girl, a synthetic humanoid modeled in her late daughter's image, as if it were her own.

Deep inside this brunette woman, Juli Mizrahi, had her doubts if help would ever come. This location was most likely not in the databases of the Undus Mundus Network, the Galactic Federation, Second Miltia, the Kukai Foundation, or even Vector Industries. A chill ran down her spine, as well as her daughter's, when they first caught glimpse of this place, quite possibly older than time itself, with frightening hieroglyphics depicting horror of which no one can fathom.

'God, please help us,' the woman begged.

666-Section Divider-999

Inside the Elsa, a red haired boy studied the facial features of the _old timer_. This man was actually a cyborg, brought back to life after committing suicide. While he wouldn't go into details on why, Rubedo now had a solid theory. 'He sure looks pissed.'

Ziggy's eyes were closed, as if he were in a meditative state.

The red head was about to place his hand on the old man's shoulder, though another man, whom had silver hair and the strangest jade eyes, shook his head at the gesture.

When Ziggy's eyelids shot open, revealing orbs of pure hatred, it made a certain whiner jump. He muttered under his breath, "could he be more scary?"

A woman with teal eyes and brown hair managed to hear this. "Allen, don't be so rude!"

"Y-yes chief!"

This woman, like Naota, had ties to a higher power...

The cyborg released the blade on his prosthetic arm and inspected it. 'Voyager...' All he could do was day dream about mutilating the black testament for his unspeakable crimes. Every now and again a demented smile would creep on his face.

"Little master," the voice of a drunken ship captain yelled, "we should be reaching Lost Jerusalem in a couple minutes.

The cyborg's remaining natural body tensed, eager to spill the blood of his sworn enemy.

666-Section Divider-999

The door to the cell which held the woman and her realian daughter opened. A man stepped in behind him, he was dressed in fancy church robes and had light purple hair. He also had a battled induced scar across his left eye.

"Juli Mizrahi. 100-Series Observational Unit, designation MOMO," Margulis stated, "my mentor no longer has any use for you."

The elder woman was too shaken to reply.

'Mommy,' MOMO thought sadly.

666-Section Divider-999

Several minutes earlier...

A winged, dark brown Mech with a long great sword landed near the temple ruins. The inquisitor stepped out and when he landed on the ground beneath him, he was face to face with the black testament.

"Inquisitor Margulis."

"A Testament? I see. You must be Patriarch Heinlein's agent."

"Indeed."

"What does his holiness ask of me?"

The former cyber terrorist's blank expression turned into a complete mischievous grin. "Remember the group of people you encountered on Old Miltia?"

"Of course."

"As you should be aware, they will be here shortly. When they arrive, execute the prisoners in front of them. I would do it myself, but I have more pressing matters to attend, unfortunately. Just make sure you give the cyborg my regards, and do memorize the look of hatred in his eyes. I would very much like for you to describe it to me later on."

"Very well."

The black testament vanished.

'That man is truly insane,' Margulis noted to himself.

666-Section Divider-999

It didn't take too long for the Inquisitor to hear the echo of foot steps, rather heavy ones at that, echoing from the next few corridors.

"It seems they are..."

"Ziggy! Junior!" MOMO cried, interrupting Margulis.

Ziggy entered the room first, the others a few seconds behind.

"Jan!"

"Ziggy!"

Both females were relieved to see him.

"Where is Voyager?" The Cyborg was anxious to spill the Testament's blood.

"You must mean the Testament. He had other obligations, but he sends his regards."

"Margulis, this is unforgivable," a middle aged swordsman stated, unsheathing his katana.

"Uzuki, we will settle this later. First, I am to execute these prisoners." Margulis unsheathed his sword.

The Cyborg, rather than sitting idly by, charged the inquisitor and drove his blade towards him with great force.

Margulis managed to defend with his own sword, though he was somewhat struggling. 'He's much stronger than last time.'

Ziggy had the upper hand, and shoved the Ormus Inquisitor to the ground. He immediately followed up by pressing his blade against the man's throat. "You can either take me to your masters or I will finish you right here."

"That's enough, Ziggy," Jin spoke, "I'm afraid his life is my jurisdiction."

"Uzuki," Margulis spoke to the elder Uzuki sibling sourly.

Shion looked around the room, noticing one of her comrades was not there. 'Where on earth has chaos gone?'

The Android standing next to her, KOS-MOS, knew the answer to this somehow.

666-Section Divider-999

Meanwhile, in yet another dimension, on a desolate earth, were only two young adults remained. This earth had a red sea, a black sky, and giant limbs scattered all around.

A young man, attired in his Japanese school uniform, buried his face in the bosom of the red spandex clad young woman.

"How disgusting," the woman muttered.

The young man looked up to her. "Asuka, I'm so sorry."

"Ikari-baka, you have no right to call me that any more. You either address me as Pilot Sohryu or Second.

"I thought..."

"You though what? That we were friends? That we were close? Fuck you, third. Just... get away from me. I don't ever want to see your sorry ass again."

She pulled herself out of his pin, got up, and walked away, intending to never lay eyes on him again.

Shinji cried and cried. He failed the earth. Worst of all, he failed Misato and Asuka. Kaoru and Rei. Toji, Hikari, and Kensuke. He failed them alll "What was the point? Was stopping Third Impact all for nothing?"

"Shin-chan," someone whispered.

'No way.' Shinji looked around.

"Shin-chan, behind you."

Shinji look behind him, and his frown was instantly turned upside down. "Misato-san!"

As he got closer, he felt awkward, seeing as she was completely naked albeit being curled up to cover her erogenous areas.

"Shinji, will you be a dear and lend me your shirt for now?"

"Sure."

He unbuttoned his white shirt and gave it to her. He turned around afterwards so she could change without him potentially swooning over her.

After she was dressed, loosely, she teased the boy. "Shin-chan, you're such a good boy!"

"Misato, I'm not a kid anymore."

She sighed. "I guess you're right. And I did promise that we would finish..."

Shinji's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You mean right now?"

She giggled. "Not necessarily, you naughty..." She was about to address him as boy again, but refrain. "...man."

Shinji, while happy to see her again, was curious, "what about the sea of souls? How did you return?"

"I chose to."

"You chose to?"

"Yes."

Several more bodies popped up from the red sea, all of them faces the young man was familiar with. "Kensuke! Horaki! Toji!" He was even more shocked to see two others. "Rei! Koaru!"

While they did have time to catch up, it would only be a matter of time before their purpose would soon be revealed. For these people, more so Shinji, Third Impact was just the beginning.

**End Chapter One.**

Author's Notes: In case you are not aware, it's an FLCL/Neon Genesis Evangelion/Xenosaga crossover. Will the paths of Shinji Ikair, Shion Uzuki, and Naota Nandaba cross? Stay tuned...


End file.
